iSummer
by gawesome11
Summary: it's summer, how do you define summer? I think that it's when you kick back, relax and watch youtube for a few months. And summer is trips to the beach and stuff like that but it's mostly a few months of rest and relaxation. Well not for the iCarly gang Melanie comes back to Seattle for a summer visit and someone gets jealous and there will be tears. A little language
1. Chapter 1

_**iSummer**_

_**This isn't a normal summer story. Usually summer if full of fun and games but nope not for these three teens. It is an epic drama filled story. I suck at summaries so please read**__._

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN!**

The bell rang. Then the students happily left the school or stayed behind to talk about their summer plans amongst themselves. Carly, Freddie, and Sam walked home and then got into the Shay's apartment. "Finally freedom!" Carly cried she loves school but she was ready for the beach, hanging out with friends, and getting a nice tan.

"And we don't have that much summer homework" Freddie said happily usually they have to read a super long book and then do vocabulary, find at LEAST 5 literarily devices in the book, and write a summary. But for the kids going into their senior year all they have to do is read the book and summarize it. "Yeah maybe Mama can get some real sleep now" Sam said as she tossed herself onto the green couch.

"Maybe you should do more than just sleep this summer" Freddie said and Sam groaned.

"Mama lives to sleep" Sam said and then her phone buzzed. Then that led onto a louder groan.

"What's wrong?" Carly asked concerned about her best friend.

"My stupid sister is coming over for the summer" Sam said.

"Oh Sam Melanie isn't stupid she's really nice, and smart" Freddie said.

"How would you know?" The blonde asked with disbelief.

"Because back when we were dating and when you came over to my apartment because you and Carly had an argument and your mom got a new bikini? Well when you fell asleep Melanie requested a video chat with me on Skype" Freddie explained. Sam who didn't care had already fallen asleep.

"The story was kind of boring" Carly said as she poured some ice tea. Then Freddie shook Sam awake. "WHAT THE HECK FREDDIE?" Sam yelled.

"Well do you wanna finish when Melanie comes over?" Freddie asked.

"Oh yeah she's coming over in two days so who wants to help me clean out the guest room?" Sam asked with fake enthusiasm.

"I think that Carly would do the best job" Freddie said and Carly glared at him.

"Okay I guess that Freddie is" Sam said. Freddie didn't look that shocked he kind of knew that it would happen.

"What time?" Freddie asked.

"Tomorrow at 1:00 PM" The blonde said as she laid back down.

"Sam is never up during the summer before noon" Carly explained. 'This will be interesting' Freddie thought.

"Well guys I should probably tell my mom that I'm home before she has a freak attack" Freddie said as he left the room. Not prepared for the next day…. At all.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN!**

The next day Freddie woke up at 10 in the morning. His mother was having a hissy fit about how late he had woken up. "Mom it's summer I don't have any plans" Freddie said.

"Well growing boys need to wake up early in the morning" Mr. Benson said.

"Mom I'm basically done growing I'm 17" Freddie said.

"Basically isn't all the way."

"MOM!" The teen yelled then he went to his best friend's Carly's house. Freddie walked in and said, "Hey Carly!"

"What?" Carly snapped so loud that Freddie jumped.

"I just wanted to come over I can leave-" but then Carly cut him off.

"No it's fine I'm just cranky because Spencer was too busy working on his dumb sculptor ALL NIGHT because he waited for the last minute AGAIN!" Carly said as she poured some orange juice. "Want some?" Carly asked.

"No thanks." Freddie replied as he sat down on the green couch. Then he and Carly talked about basically everything then it was time for Freddie to go to Sam's. "Well I should head out" Freddie said.

"Try not to get mugged" Carly replied and Freddie chuckled. Sam does live in a rough neighborhood but it was broad daylight so he highly doubted that he would get mugged. Freddie walked through the neighborhood the ground covered with broken pieces of beer bottles. Then Freddie got to Sam's house the hinges of the door were rusted and the chocolate brown paint on the door was fading away and the paint on the house was also faded. Then Freddie knocked on the door and Sam opened it. Sam was wearing a purple tank top, some sweats and some mix-matched socks."You just woke up?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah me and my mom were auguring all night last night and I didn't get to bed until 5 in the morning" Sam said.

"Oh okay so I guess that there's no lunch for me then" Freddie joked.

"I actually ordered a pizza" Sam said.

"Wow they deliver here?"

"Yeah I was surprised too but whatever pizza is pizza" she said then there was a silence.

"Well we should start working" Freddie said as he got up.

"BEFORE we eat?" Sam asked.

"Well think of it this way if we clean now then we can eat and rest but if we eat then clean then after eating we have to do the dumb cleaning" Freddie said 'MAN! That sounded way better in my head' he thought.

"Yeah whatever" Sam said and then got up.

*********CLEANING IS OVER***************

"Man that was so hard" Sam said it had only been an hour.

"Not really I mean the room wasn't as dirty as I thought it would be" Freddie replied and then Sam threw an orange peel at Freddie. "What was that all about?" Freddie asked.

"Mama wants some fun" Sam said and then Freddie took an apple core and threw it at her. "Oh it's on now!" Sam cried as she got up.

***************WITH CARLY************

Carly had been texting Wendy for a few hours and was kind of worrying about Freddie 'What if he had gotten mugged or kidnapped? What if Sam's neighbor beat him up so he couldn't go to Sam's house anymore what if-' Carly's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming which was followed by the voices of Sam and Freddie. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TWO?" Carly cried Sam's hair was messed up and she was covered in white stuff and brownie, and a bunch of other foods. Freddie was covered with a bunch of other foods too. "Sam you look terrible" Carly said Sam was also wearing some converse, sweats, and a purple tank top (with an un-zipped black jacket.) "Sorry me and Freddie had a food fight before coming over" Sam muttered.

"A FOOD FIGHT? EVEN WHEN MELANIE IS COMING OVER?" Carly yelled.

"Calm down mom" Sam said sarcastically.

"Well did you clean the mess up at least?"

"Yes"

"Good" Carly said and walked over to the kitchen "does anyone want anything to drink?" She asked.

"No" Freddie and Sam said together. Then Carly walked back over to the living area. "Hey Carls can I sleep over tonight?" Sam asked.

"No it would be best if you were at home to greet Melanie" Carly said and Sam groaned.

"I'm gonna go home and wash up" Freddie said and then he left.

"Yeah I'm gonna take a shower and take a nap" Sam said as she went to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay sorry for not updating in a really long time but this chapter was hard to do because I wanted to make it long and I didn't know how to introduce Melanie**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Sam awoke to the sound of the door shutting. 'Melanie' she thought. Then she heard the clacking of heels on hardwood floor. 'I hate that sound' Sam thought as she tried to muffle out the sound with her pillow. Then Melanie knocked on the door and peeked her head in through the door. "Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah sure whatever" Sam said and then Melanie opened the door 'creeeeek.'

"Maybe you should get that fixed" Melanie said as she walked over to Sam's bed.

"Yeah I should do a lot of things" Sam said and then her phone vibrated. "Hand me my phone" Sam said lazily, Melanie got up and handed her sister her phone. Then Sam read the text from Carly that said- _**I need you to come over in 15 IDK if Mel is here but if she is she can also come. **_"Well I'm gonna get dressed and then we can go to Carls" Sam said and within 5 minutes she was ready. Then they were at Carly's in 5 minutes (Melanie had a car they could use.) Then as soon as they were at Carly's door Sam opened the door and sat down followed by Melanie. "OH MY GOD! MELANIE!" Carly cried as she ran to hug her best friend's sister.

"Carly I've missed you so much" Melanie said as she hugged Carly back.

"Yeah, yeah now Carly before you start stalling tell me what you want" Sam said impatiently no one wakes Mama up unless it's a code red. Carly slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well you and Freddie broke up and you two are over each other right?" Carly asked with un-certainty in her voice.

"Carls our break up was mutual" Sam said but there was a tiny bit of hurt in her eyes.

'Well is it okay if I ask Freddie out?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sure I don't care I'm just gonna …. Show Melanie the iCarly studio" Sam said her voice sounded like she was trying to hide the hurt then she ran up stairs with Melanie and Freddie walked in. "Hey Freddie what's up?" Carly asked.

"Listen is Sam here?" Freddie asked ignoring the last question.

"Uhmm she's upstairs." Carly said.

**ISUMMER**

"Sam you shouldn't be ease-dropping" Melanie said.

"Shut up" Sam whispered back.

"So don't tell Sam this but…" Freddie started.

"But what? But what?" Sam cried.

"No I can't let you do this" Melanie said and then she grabbed Sam's hair to pull her back. Then Sam and Melanie started fighting and screaming at each other then they both tumbled down the stairs while holding onto their hair. They looked like a tumbleweed. "Oh my god Sam are you okay?" Freddie asked as he ran to Sam's side.

"Yeah I'm fine calm down nub" Sam said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah thanks for your concern" Melanie said sarcastically. Then she got up.

"Oh hey Melanie" Freddie said and hugged her. "Oh and thanks a lot for coming downstairs like that now I know to make sure that there aren't any ease-droppers before speaking" Freddie said glaring at Sam.

"Well Carly was going to…." Sam started to say something but then her voice trailed off. Then Freddie sat down.

"So I almost said something that you weren't supposed to know and you could hear it" Freddie said suddenly putting everything together.

"Yeah sorry about that I will make sure that Sam is on her best behavior for now on" Melanie said.

"Yeah good luck with that" Sam said as she laid down on the green couch she had put her feet on Freddie's lap not caring that a nub was in contact with her. Then all of a sudden Spencer ran in he was all tied up.

"OH OW OH MY GOD THIS HURST OW!" Spencer cried and then went to his room.

"Hmm I wonder what happened" Carly wondered aloud. Then she followed Spencer.

"Hey where's the restroom?" Melanie asked.

"Oh it's just down that hallway second door to your left" Freddie said as he messed with his Pearphone then Melanie left. "Hey Chuck wants to video chat with me again" Freddie said.

"Come on let's go upstairs and put it on the big screen" Sam said and then they both went upstairs. Then Freddie's phone was hooked up and was on the big screen. Then shown on that huge screen was the little devils face Chip. Then Carly came upstairs. "Do you know what Chip did to Spencer MAN! I cannot believe that some little 9 year old-" Carly stopped talking as soon as she saw the face of Chip. "What do you want from us? I mean I know that Spencer sent your brother away but still they did take his clothes" Carly said.

"All I want is a date from either the blonde one or you Carly Shay" Chip said with a wide smile.

" Well unless you wanna see a little boy murdered then I suggest that you go with him Carly" Sam said.

"But… he's been harassing my brother and I already have enough to deal with" Carly said.

"But... I… can't I mean" Sam knew that there was no way that she was going to get out of this date.

"I guess it's you and me blondie see you tomorrow" Chip said with a huge smile and then the screen went black. "Maybe I could get someone else to go on the date for me someone who has blonde hair, is sweet, and knows me…" Sam said thinking of a plan.

"So your sister?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie you're a genius!" Sam cried and then she hugged him, with no wedgie or something like that. Then Melanie came up as soon as their embrace was broken. "Hey Melanie do you wanna babysit a nine year old tomorrow?" Sam asked trying to sound sweet.

"Why did you get a babysitting job if you didn't want to do it?" Melanie asked truly confused.

"Well it's a long confusing story but here we can give it a shot" Freddie said and then they told the story and then an hour later Melanie seemed like she got it. "Okay just because I don't want a little boy murdered then I will go on this 'date' with Chip" Melanie said.

"Well I should start teaching you how to be more like me" Sam said. Then they got up and started to practice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: come on people review if you don't care until I get a review I'm not updating (okay just kidding but still I want reviews) so yeah hope you like this chapter please R&R**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

**iLearn How to be Sam**

"Okay I think that you're ready" Sam said with a smile she usually doesn't smile at anything that has to do with her sister but she was truly glad that her sister had actually started to be less girly. "Alright come on out" Sam said and then Melanie came out. She was wearing a short black jacket, a purple tank top under it and some black skinny jeans. With of course red converse. "Wow you look great" Sam said.

"Thanks" Melanie said.

"Now remember that you cannot be seen with me around Chip" Sam said.

"I know, I know now let's go to bed it's almost Midnight" Melanie said as she headed upstairs.

************ISUMMER******************

The next day Sam smelled something 'bacon?' she thought as she got out of bed. " Good morning Sammy" Pam said as she stirred some eggs.

"Hey mom what are you making?' Sam asked.

"Bacon and eggs" Pam said with pride in her voice. Then Sam sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mornin'" Melanie said gruffly.

"Hey Mels" Sam said with a smile.

"Okay breakfast is ready" Pam said as she put the food on the plates.

"_Okay don't eat anything" _Sam whispered to her sister. "Mom I would love to have this wonderful meal that you've made but Melanie and I had a very big a late dinner so we aren't hungry" Sam said as she got up and left, Melanie followed. Then a few minutes later they were at Carly's. "Where's my bacon?' Sam asked as she barged into the room.

"Good morning to you too" Freddie said.

"Freddie she was up late last night got up early today well in Sam time and she hasn't had any breakfast where's the bacon?" Melanie asked.

"Found it" Sam said and then started to stuff her face with the bacon. "MMMMMM" she moaned and then Carly came downstairs. "Awww man I wanted some Freddie I told you to hide the bacon" Freddie said.

"Don't worry I'll make another batch" Freddie said as he got up.

"Thank you" Carly said as she sat down. "So Melanie are you ready for your 'date' with Chip?" Carly asked.

"I think so" Melanie said. "I mean I think that I'll be tomboyish enough for Chip" Melanie said. And then she went to close the door.

"What if he knows?" Melanie asked. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Carly asked.

"Chip can I come in now?"

"Uhhh just a minute" Carly said. Then Sam left the room and went for the iCarly studio. "Come on in Chip" Carly said as she sat down.

"Hey blondie" Chip said to Melanie.

"The name's Sam!" Melanie quickly snapped with a mouthful of ham.

"Sorry _Sam_" The little devil said as he sat down on the couch. "So _**SAM**_ what do you wanna do for our date?" Chip asked.

"I don't know a movie and a pizza dinner I guess..."

"Oh let's see Men in Black 3"

"Okay!"

"See you later" Chuck said and then he left. Then Sam came downstairs.

"THAT WAS HORRIBLE YOU WERE WAAY TOO PERKY!" Sam cried angrily.

"Well I would love to see you try to be a completely different personality" Melanie said she had tried her best but failed, and her sister who was asking for HER help wasn't even trying to tell her how to do better.

"Whatever" Sam said obviously not caring about what her sister had to say about her.

Then Melanie let out an angry scream she had it with being nice to other people. "LISTEN UP PUCKETT I HAVE BEEN NICE TO YOU ALL OF YOUR LIFE AND NOW LOOK AT YOU ALL YOU ARE DOING IS SHRUGGING IT OFF I'M NOT GOING ON YOUR STUPID DATE" Melanie yelled. Then she stormed off she was really mad at everyone for taking advantage of her always being nice. **(A/N: sorry if this part doesn't make sense but I was angry at this time and I was taking out my anger) **"Now what?" Sam asked.

" Now you need to convince Melanie into doing the deed" Freddie said and then Melanie came back. Then Sam grabbed her purse as soon as Melanie walked in. "I forgot my purse" Melanie grumbled. "Where is it?" She asked.

"Oh looking for this?" Sam asked as she tauntingly held up Melanie's purse.

"Yes now...GIVE IT TO ME!" Melanie cried as she launched her body toward it.

"Nope you go on the date with Chip or you can say sayonara to your purse" Sam said with a smug look on her face. Then Melanie groaned.

"Alright now make me less girlier" Melanie said as she went to Carly's room. Then a half-hour later Melanie came downstairs with her hair down, a purple tank top, a short black leather jacket over it and skinny jeans. "Wow if I didn't know who you are I would think that you're Sam" Freddie said amazed at how much Melanie looked like Sam.

"Yep she looks like a normal person and not someone from Planet Girly" Sam said as she came down.

"Now my purse?" Melanie asked as she held out her hand.

"I said AFTER you go on your date with Chip here's your wallet" Sam said as she handed Melanie a blue duck tape wallet.

"My phone?" Melanie asked a little bit annoyed.

"Oh yeah here" Sam said as she handed it to her then Chip knocked on the door. "I will be upstairs in the iCarly studio watching Girly Cow so please do not bother me" Sam said as she went back upstairs.

************ISUMMER****************

Melanie opened the door with a cheery smile on her face "Hi Chip" she said.

"Why are you so happy?" Chip asked with a bewildered look on his face.

"Chip Sam had just drunk my latest experiment it makes you act completely different and it sometimes makes a voice change. So Sam here might act a little bit too much of something like a little too boyish or a little too girly don't worry she's still the same Sam we all know and love" Freddie said.

"You messed up my date?" Chip cried as he ran over to Freddie. "No one messes with my girl" he said and started to punch Freddie then Spencer came in with the groceries.

"WHY IS HE HERE?" He cried and then started to get behind Melanie.

"Oh grow a spine I'm beating up this douce for messing with my WOMAN!" Chip cried as he kept punching Freddie.

"Would you please stop nothing's wrong with Sam she's just a little bit high strung or low strung" Freddie said he really did not know what that met but he was hoping that it would make Chip think that he knew what he was talking about. But Chip ignored him then Freddie asked a very important question, "Hey where's Carly?"

"Yeah you're right last time I saw her was this morning when Chip first came over then she kind of disappeared" Melanie said. Then everyone started to look for Carly and then Carly came in. "Hey guys what's up?" She asked.

"Oh my god Carls where were you?" Melanie cried.

"Didn't you hear I said that I was gonna hang out with Wendy for the day" Carly said then everyone merely shook their heads. "Oh it's fine Sam I thought that you and Chip would have left by now."

"Oh we were just leaving" Melanie said and then they left.

*********AN HOUR LATER*************

"Worst date ever" Melanie said as she walked in.

"Was it that bad?" Freddie asked as he put his Pearbook up.

"Well Chip wanted to go to some fancy restaurant when the lobsters were 100 dollars. And I kind of sorta accidently told people that I was Sam Puckett so people took pictures" Melanie said and then Sam came downstairs.

"YOU WHAT?" Sam boomed and then she sat down "where's Carly?" She asked.

"Oh uhmm yeah I kinda sorta accidently posted one of the pictures on the iCarly website" Freddie said, his voice getting higher.

"How?" Sam asked she could not believe her best friend and sister could be so stupid.

"Well Carly and I were having an argument because she asked me out and I rejected her. Then she got mad because after all of those years of me going after her she finally asks me out and I say now then I said that she rejected me so many times that-"

'Yeah, yeah just tell me how they got posted on the iCarly website" Sam rudely interrupted Freddie.

"Oh yeah uhmm well I had the mouse over the decline button and then I accidently moved it to the 'approve' button and pressed it." Freddie said hoping that Sam wouldn't beat him up.

"I would hurt you but I need to check on Carly she must be heart-broken" Sam said as she got up to go upstairs.

"Yeah well Carly left and said that she wasn't going to be back until a week she said something about going to New York to stay with some cousins" Freddie said.

"Carly left without telling me?" Sam cried that kind of stung they are best friends.

"Yeah she said that she was running late so she had to go sorry about that" Freddie said seeing the hurt in Sam's eyes and then he want to comfort her which did not work, and he got a glare in return.

"Oh well now I can hurt you" Sam said with an evil grin. "I will give you 5 seconds to run 54321!" Sam cried and started to chase Freddie out of the door.

*************ISUMMER*******************

An hour later Sam and Freddie were really tired they were huffing and puffing. "So Sam tomorrow do you wanna go to the groovy smoothies for lunch?" Freddie asked in between gasps for air.

"Oh yeah sure sounds cool" Sam said and then she started gasping for air again.

"So it's a date" Freddie said with a grin on his face.

"No not a date just an outing between two friends okay well I've gotta go home." Sam said and then she left. "See you later Fredork" Sam said.

"Goodbye Princess Puckett" Freddie said with a smirk on his face he could at least now stand up straight.

"I've always hated that nickname it's too girly" Sam called back.

"Well goodnight" Freddie said and then he went to his house for his slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

The next day Freddie woke up at 7 am (because his mother woke him up.) "Mom!" Freddie cried as he tried to pull his covers up.

"Listen Freddie growing boys need to get up early" Mrs. Benson said as she ripped off her sons blankets. "And besides I have signed you up for helping out at the hospital every Wednesday" The red hair said and then Freddie groaned.

"Mom do I have to? I was going out for lunch with Sam" Freddie said.

"Yes you have to now we have to leave in an hour now GET READY!" Mrs. Benson roared at her son and then Freddie got ready. In 15 minutes flat he was ready to go and then there was a banging on the door and Mrs. Benson shrieked when she opened the door. "MOM!" Freddie cried as he ran to the door and saw the only blonde headed demon that he knew _**Sam.**_ "What did you do to her?" Freddie asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well I came over to hang out with you because Carly is in New York but then when I opened your door your mom screamed, and also Carly is here you liar!" Sam cried as she ran to the Shay's door.

"Well I wanted to see how long you actually believed that" Freddie said and then Sam attempted to pin him against the wall but it backfired. Freddie ended up pinning her to the wall. "Woah you're a NERD! You're not supposed to be strong!" Sam cried with a shocked look on her face. Then Carly walked into the Benson apartment. "I just came into here to get some iCarly stuff but I see that you're busy" Carly said and then she started to walk away with hurt in her eyes.

"Carly this nub said that you were going to New York" Sam said then Carly looked at Freddie.

"Freddie why would you do that?" Carly asked.

'I'm doing an experiment and it is on how people react to when they hear that the closest person in their life is gone" Freddie said honestly. "So I'm guess the Groovy Smoothies is off right?" Freddie asked glumly then Carly gave Sam one of her 'looks' which met that she still had to do it.

"I guess not Frednub" Sam said and then Freddie's eyes lit up. "Don't think of anything out of it though" Sam said and then Mrs. Benson woke up.

"Freddie you don't have to come just keep me away from that creature" Mrs. Benson said and then Sam walked out. "Well I'm going to work I'll see you at 6:34 Freddie" Mrs. Benson said and then she left. Leaving a confused face on Sam and Carly, "how does she know that she's gonna be home at 6:34?" Carly asked.

"She has a little bit of OCD so she gets off of work at 6:20 and it is a 12 minute drive from work to here and then it takes 2 minutes to get on the elevator and to our room" Freddie said and Sam had left due to boredom and Carly looked like she had spaced out. Then Freddie left to Carly's apartment but it took a minute or two for Carly to come back to earth. Then she stormed into her home, "you could have at least carried me home!" She hotly cried to Freddie who was reading the newspaper.

"Who reads news papers anymore?" Sam asked as she bit a piece of bacon.

"Well this is about a 17 year old girl that was kidnapped found it's been on the news for quite some time Freddie probably wants to stare at her picture and drool" Carly said as she looked at Freddie ashamed.

"No I don't!" Freddie cried, his voice getting a little bit higher. "I just find it very interesting that a girl who was kidnapped at 12 years old is now found at age 17" Freddie lied, so yeah he did want to stare at her picture and drool but he did not want Sam knowing that.

"Uh-huh what's her name?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Uhh Chelsea?" Freddie asked/ said uncertainly.

"Not even close her name is Katrina Trina for short" Carly said as she took the newspaper out of Freddie's hands. "Why are boys so stupid?" Carly asked.

"Sam reason girls wear shorts and leggings" Freddie said and then Carly blushed.

*********ISUMMER*********

"Sam if you want some good seats then we should probably go" Freddie said checking his watch, it was almost noon and even though Groovy Smoothies is a smoothie place people go for their Chili Cheese Fries.

"Alright so how much do you want me to pay? Half and half?" Sam asked as she took 2.50 out of her purse.

"It's okay I've got it" Freddie said as he took 5 dollars out of his wallet.

'No I insist we are just friends and friends pay for each other's meals at least half way" Sam said then Freddie groaned.

"Carly I need 5 ones I can give you this 5 dollar bill" Freddie said and then Carly took 5 ones and took Freddie's 5 dollar bill. "Well come on Sam" the tech-boy said as he left the room.

*******ISUMMER*******

At the Groovy Smoothies Freddie bought the food and sat down. Then after talking to Sam for a while the bully came in, the same one from when they battled Chip. "Hey Sam" he said as he walked over to their table.

"Stay away from me Devon" Sam said and then Freddie looked at Sam.

"How do you know his name?" He asked.

"Shut up _honey_ not Sam what do you say to you me the movies tomorrow night?" He asked usually girls would get tied- tongued but Sam looked disgusted.

Then Freddie stood up he was tired of Devon already and they just met. "Listen Sam can't go out with you because she has a boyfriend" Freddie said and then he regretted it as soon as he said it.

"Well I don't see him" the bully said Freddie could see there was a challenge in his eyes.

"Well you're looking at him and if you don't leave my girl alone then there might be trouble" The nerd said looking Devon dead in the eye.

"Looking for a fight Benson?" The blonde bully asked.

"No but I might fight" Freddie said and then Devon got his fist ready. But Freddie grabbed his hands and pulled them behind his back, then he threw him up against the wall. "Sam lets go  
"Freddie said and then he left with a shocked Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Sam ran into the Shay's apartment it was a day after Freddie and Devon got in that fight and she was really confused. "Carly I think that I might love…." Sam's voice trailed off as soon as she saw Spencer in the kitchen, "Hey Spencer where's Carly?" Sam asked.

"Oh she's in her room" Spencer said and then Sam ran upstairs.

"Carly I think that I might love Freddie" Sam said and then her best friend looked up.

"Huh?" She asked then Sam gave her the look that met 'don't make me repeat that.' "No really what it was all muffled because I was listening to music" Carly said as she gestured to the ear buds next to her. Sam sighed and sat down on her best friend's bed.

"I think that I might love Freddie" Sam said again.

"Woah, woah what happened yesterday did you two reproduce?" Carly asked making her voice barely loud enough to hear.

"EWW! NO!" Sam yelled she could not believe that her best friend would think that. "It's just that when Devon was flirting with me and then Freddie beat him up" Sam said she was ashamed that she might love her best friend. The boy that she tortured for so many years, the boy that she had her first kiss with, the boy that use to date her she loved him. "Come on that doesn't mean that you love him it could just be a fling" Carly said she was scared that her best friend might be falling for her crush. "No it isn't I'm gonna go ask him out" Sam said as she got up but then Carly stopped her.

"I was thinking of a plan to get Freddie that's why I was in here instead of downstairs" Carly said as she gestured to the notebook on her desk.

"Well the best lady will win" Carly said as she slyly walked past her best friend. Sam could not believe what Carly was saying Freddie isn't some prize to be won he's a human being. As Sam walked down the stairs Freddie walked into the apartment. "Hey Sam where's Carly?" He asked.

"Oh she's in her room" Sam said then she got curious "why do you wanna know?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to her about something." The Nerd said and then Sam got an idea.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you a question will you go out with me again?" Sam asked she was full of pride and hardly had any doubts even thought it was a big chance that he might say no.

"Well yeah I mean that's what I wanted to ask Carly about" Freddie said and then kissed Sam on the forehead and then Carly came down and saw it. "Oh hi Freddie" she said glumly. Then Carly poured some juice into a glass and Melanie ran into the Shay apartment. "Help me Chip won't leave me alone he wants to make out with me" she said.

"Oh my god tell Chip that he said one date and then he will be out of our hair, wait no I'll talk to him" Sam said and then she left.

"So what's up Melanie?" Freddie asked as he looked into his date's sisters eyes.

"Oh nothing much just the normal you know" Melanie said and the Sam walked back into the apartment with a bizarre look on her face. "Oh my god that-that I can't even find words to describe him… DEVIL!" Sam said apparently Chip had done something really bad.

"I told you and you didn't believe me now did you?" Melanie asked as she raised an eyebrow then Sam went to the bathroom and she was saying something about hot sauce in her pants. "Uhm Melanie could you go upstairs I need to talk to Freddie" Carly said.

"Oh yeah sure whatever Melanie said and then she left to the iCarly studio.

'Listen Freddie I think that we should be together" Carly said there was no way that she was going to lose the boy that has loved her for so long to someone else.

"Yeah I thought that too a long time ago but now I love Sam" Freddie said and then he saw the hurt in his best friend's eyes. Then he kissed Carly's forehead. Carly smiled and was about to kiss Freddie on the lips but Freddie stopped her. "You're like a sister to me and making out with you would be too wrong I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything to deliberately hurt Sam like that" Freddie said. Then tears formed in Carly's eyes and Freddie avoided her gaze he did not want to see Carly cry just because he did not want to date her. Then Sam walked in. "Hey guys what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing" Freddie said. "I need to go work on some iCarly stuff so I'll see you guys in a few hours. Do you think Melanie could help?" Freddie asked his blonde girlfriend.

"Yeah she probably could" Sam said and then Freddie headed upstairs. "So what were you and Freddie talking about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing Freddie just told me that he loved me and that the only reason he was with you was to make me jealous" Carly said with a sly look on her face.

"Yeah right I'm not stupid Carly Shay I know that Freddie doesn't love you" Sam said she was getting angry why couldn't Carly realize that Freddie did not love her anymore? Did Freddie ever love her or was it all an act? "Come on I mean I'm sexy and I haven't tortured him all of his life unlike you" Carly said she was being a sly little fox and Sam hated how Carly can basically make anyone do whatever she said. "Slut" Sam muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Carly angrily asked.

"I called you a slut" The blonde said proudly. Then her brunette friend gasped and then walked up to her so she was in her face. "I…am…not…a…SLUT!" She cried. Then Carly slapped her friend she hates that she did that but who cares? Carly was angry at her best friend. Then Sam left too shocked to do anything. Then Freddie came downstairs "hey where's Sam?" He asked with an obvious confused tone.

"Oh Sam she told me that she would never get back with you in a million years and it was all an act to break your nerdy little heart" Carly said. Carly was proud of herself because she really knew how to push people down and how to get people to do what she wants them to do, or push their buttons. Freddie had a hurt look on his face and Carly knew exactly what to do. "How about us going on a date? I mean I would never try to break your heart" Carly said. Then Freddie agreed. "No one calls Carly Shay a slut" Carly said under her breath.

**ISUMMER**

Sam was outside of the Bushwell Plaza. And she was reflecting on her actions, 'why would I do that to my best friend?' She thought to herself. 'Carly isn't a slut she's actually quiet pretty… I should go say sorry' Sam thought and then she went into The Bushwell and went upstairs. Then she opened the door only to reveal Carly and Freddie making out! "FREDDIE HOW COULD YOU?" Sam cried she was so upset that her best friend and her boyfriend had done this to her. Freddie looked up confused and Carly had an evil grin plastered on her face. "Okay yeah just forget it, forget us, forget everything" Sam said and then she ran out of the Bushwell never looking back.


	7. Petition

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

voldyismyfather

Marine76

crazbubblegum

Brownsugar12

chica13

gawesome11

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been busy so I couldn't update in a while**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

It's been a few weeks since Carly and Freddie had made out and Sam hadn't gone back to The Bushwell since. Freddie felt like a jerk there was nothing worse than your ex finding you and her best friend kissing. Freddie was in his room sitting on his bed. There was a knock on the door and Freddie opened his door revealing a redhead AKA his mom. "Yes mom?" He asked even though he loves his mom he was tired of her hourly checkups.

"Freddie I know what happened and I think that you should stop hanging out with Carly and Sam. Carly's a slut and Sam's basically a boy" Mrs. Benson said. Freddie groaned he and his mom had the "talk." "I mean I know that you guys have been friends for life but it's time to hang out with boys your age and that have your same interest. I signed both of us up for a Mommy and Me cooking class and it's today at 4 so be ready! Now I am going to the market I hope that you have a different perspective of the situation when I get back" Mrs. Benson said before she left and Freddie groaned again. Then an idea popped into his head, 'maybe I could fake sick' he thought and then Freddie moaned again. Then he ran to the bathroom and threw up. He had just eaten breakfast and watched Two girls one cup not the best thing to do but it was the best that he could think of. Then he left out the window to Sam's house.

**WITH SAM**

Sam was in her room while watching TV with Melanie. "I hope that Justin Bieber doesn't make it" Sam said they were watching Celebrities under water and she HATES JB. Sam knew that they would take the celebs back up to surface after 2 minutes of not moving so she knew that he wouldn't die but it was still fun to comment. "Sam that wasn't nice" Melanie commented.

"Mel I was kidding there is no way that Justin Bieber would lose he's like only 5 yards away from grabbing the million dollar ticket" Sam commented back. Then there was a knock on the door "that must be our pizza" Sam said and then she got up and grabbed Melanie's wallet. "Hey that's my wallet" Melanie said but it was too late Sam was already at the door. Once the door was opened Sam saw the nubs face. "Oh come on! MEL IT'S NOT OUR PIZZA IT'S FREDDIE!" Sam cried and then slammed the door shut but then Freddie went through the back. "Why didn't you do that the first time and how do you know that I keep the back door unlocked?" Sam demanded an answer.

"First I wanted to see if you would let me in before barging in and I kinda forgot. And second we dated for a month Sam I should know and we are best friends" Freddie said in a matter of factly tone.

"Freddie you made out with Carly I don't know if I can forgive you for that" Sam said trying to make her voice sound soft and comforting.

"I never kissed Carly she kissed me"

"But…. Why would Carly even kiss you?"

"You said that you wanted to break my nerdy little heart"

"No I didn't you said that you only wanted to make Carly jealous!"

"No I didn't!"

"Wait I think that we've been played" Sam said putting two and two together. "Carly told us two stories about how we don't want each other and now we are against each other and Carly has you!" Sam said she was angry on how her best friend played her like that.

"Carly is supposed to meet me at the Groovy Smoothies at 4 then maybe we could do something about her" Freddie said and then he remember his cooking class. 'Mom doesn't get back home from work until 3:30 she'll probably come home and think that I bought some pills' he thought. "Hello?" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Freddie asked he was completely confused on what happened.

"I said that maybe we could catch Carly admitting that she played us has anyone come over to Carly's today?" Sam asked she was going to have to win this fight.

"Wendy and they went to the mall but said something about going to the Groovy Smoothies after" Freddie said he didn't know where they would be. Sam was already out the door and Freddie followed. 'she must have said something but I wasn't paying attention.' Then a few minutes later they arrived at the Groovy Smoothies where Carly and Wendy were talking. "Wait here" Sam commanded and then she went to a worker and then went into the bathroom. A few minutes later she had brown hair, a Groovy Smoothies uniform on and a lot of makeup. Then she walked up to the table right next to Carly and Melanie luckily Gibby was sitting there. Gibby had some book about the male body so he seemed like he didn't care if someone sat down. Sam heard the whole conversation going on between Carly and Wendy and she recorded it then a few minutes later she went to the bathroom and looked normal "follow my lead and make it look like you just walked in" she muttered under her breath as she walked in. "Wow Carly you really think that you could get away with playing me and Freddie like that" Sam said as she walked towards Carly.

"Listen Freddie doesn't know so who cares?" The brunette asked.

"Oh look he just walked in FREDDIE OVER HERE!" Sam called and then Freddie walked over.

"Hello Carly talking about our date? Well it's off I know everything" Freddie said with a fake smile on his face and Carly was speechless. Then Freddie pulled Sam into a kiss and that killed Carly. She ran off and started to cry. "Freddie you douche can't you tell that she LOVES you?" Wendy exclaimed before running after Carly. Freddie was speechless and Sam ran home and Freddie also went home. 'I am a douche' Freddie thought to himself. Then he checked his clock it was 4:30. 'Okay now I'm in trouble' he thought and then Mrs. Benson barged into his room. "FREDWARD BENSON! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT MY ORDERS LIKE THAT?" She boomed at her son. Freddie was silent he was too busy reflecting on his actions at The Groovy Smoothies. Then his mom left his room Freddie didn't know what happened but he knew that it wasn't good, 'I'm going to have a long dinner today' he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while there is some language in here**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

At The Benson dinner Mrs. Benson kept looking over at her son only receiving a glare in return. "Freddie I still think that you shouldn't hang out with Sam and Carly" Mrs. Benson said finally breaking the silence. At first Freddie said nothing he just simply looked up from his plate. Then after about 15 seconds of nothing Freddie exploded "MOM WHY CAN'T I HANG OUT WITH THE GIRLS I WANT? I'M 17 NOT A BABY AND YOU CAN'T KEEP BABYING ME LIKE THIS! AND WHO SAYS THAT I CARE WHAT YOU THINK? THIS IS WHAT I THINK, I THINK THAT YOU SHOULD BUZZ OFF I MEAN SCREW YOU MOM SCREW…YOU!" Freddie shouted and left the room. Mrs. Benson was upset and hurt that her own son would say such words. A few minutes later Mrs. Benson went to Freddie's room and he was lying down with headphones in his ears. Then she sat down next to her son, "Freddie listen I know that you're upset but here's the thing: when I was your age I was like you and I hung out around the wrong crowd. Then I ended up married at 18 and pregnant at 19. To this very day I've promised myself that I would never let my child make the same mistake that I did" she said. Freddie groaned it was obvious that he had heard everything that his mother said. After a moment of silence Mrs. Benson left her son to think about what he said. Then Freddie's phone went off, it was a call from Sam. Then his phone went off again, and again. Then it turned into text messages. Freddie's phone vibrated like crazy but he ignored it. The next day at breakfast his mom was there, "I hope that you have decided to make the right choice" she said and Freddie nodded his head. Days pasted and weeks there were still texts from Sam coming but Freddie ignored it.

**WITH SAM**

Sam could not believe that the nub was ignoring her. Every time she texts or calls him it goes straight to voicemail, 'nub probably figured out a way to make it so whenever I call it goes to voicemail' Sam murmured to herself in frustration. Then Melanie walked into Sam's room and Sam left. Despite the fight she had with Carly and Freddie Melanie still hung out with both of them so Sam never talked to her. She wasn't sure if she could forgive her for that. But Melanie followed her sister, "so what since I'm hanging out with YOUR ex-friends I'm like the enemy?" Melanie demanded Sam remained silent. "Sam this is YOUR fight NOT MINE! So you need to quit acting like I did something wrong for hanging out with MY friends!" Melanie cried. Sam could tell that her sister was angry but Sam couldn't help but feel angry herself.

"IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU HANGING OUT WITH CARLY AND FREDDIE!" Sam cried Melanie was shocked. She was sure that, that was the reason Sam was angry at her. "IT'S THE REASON THAT EVERY TIME I TRY TO TALK TO YOU YOU'RE ALWAYS LIKE 'OH CARLY SAID THIS' OR 'FREDDIE DID THE CUTEST THING TODAY' IT'S NEVER ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!" Sam screamed. She was angry and kind of hurt that her sister would think that she's shallow enough not to hang out with her because of the people she's with. Melanie was shocked and then Sam ran to her room. Later that day Sam left to The Groovy Smoothies she needed to get out of the house. When she walked in she saw Freddie sipping on a smoothie with Gibby, 'oh so he can hang out with Gibby but not me?' She thought. Then anger filled Sam and she was a little jealous but not hurt okay fine maybe she was a little hurt but that's not the point. Then Sam walked over to the table and flipped it. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM BENSON?" She screamed causing a crowd to watch.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Freddie said as he stood up. 'Woah I think Benson grew a few inches because he seems a lot taller' Sam thought but that didn't back down. "YES YOU DO! I MEAN YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING ME FOR LIKE 3 WEEKS!" Sam screamed, bringing and ooohhh from the crowd. Freddie glared at them and then the crowd grew silent.

"Listen, my mom told me a story about her when she was younger-"

"Oh you and you like always listen to your mom"

"Shut up and let me tell my reason. Well anyways my mom told me a story about when she was younger and then she made me realize something. She made me realize that hanging out with you or Carly would just cause more drama. Like you just are trying to destroy Carly and that hurts her. On the other hand Carly is also trying to destroy you and that's leaving me hurt so both ways someone gets hurt. And in the end of the day I feel bad and someone gets hurt" Freddie explained. Sam was speechless and kind of looked hurt; she didn't want to destroy Carly she just wanted to keep Carly from Freddie. Freddie and Gibby left the restaurant and Sam felt horrible. Sam left and went home ignoring Melanie demanding to know what happened. Then when Sam checked her email there was an email from an iCarly fan. The title was Seddie the one that got away and Sam opened the video. It started out with photos and iCarly segment of when Sam and Freddie were dating (that was in black and white.) Sam gave a half smile, 'cute' she thought. Then at the first chorus it was a clip of Sam fake crying (that was in color.) Then in the end with some digital editing it showed Sam committing suicide. Then Sam read all of the comments most of them said 'aww so cute' or 'I wish seddie would get back together. Sam was kind of reminded of her and Freddie by the song, Freddie basically left her and she didn't stop him. Sam went on a tab and listened to a lyrics video.

_it was the Summer after high school when we first met  
We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
And on my 18th Birthday  
We got matching tattoos whoa_

Used to steal your parents liquor  
And climb to the roof  
Talk about our future

_like we had a clue  
Never plan that one day  
I'd be losing you_

in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
The us against the world.

in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away.  
I was June and you where like Johnny cash number one we got the other We made a pact  
Sometimes when I miss you

_I put those records on_

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
Saw you downtown singing the blues  
Its time to face the music  
I'm no longer your muse

in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
The us against the world

in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
the one that got away  
The on (X3)  
The one that got away

All these money can't buy me a time machine (No o o o)  
Can't replace you with a million rings (No o o o)  
Shoulda told you what you meant to me (WO o o o)  
Cause now i pay the price

And in another life  
I would be your girl  
We keep all our promises  
The us against the world

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away  
The on (X3)

And in another life  
I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say  
You were the one that got away  
The one that got away.

Then Sam left a comment on the video and closed the browser. Then Sam went onto her PearPhone and checked the time. 'WOAH!" She thought. 'It's almost time for iCarly' then Sam left her house and barged into Carly' apartment. "Why are you here?" Carly rudely asked.

"We still have to do iCarly, we still have to do our last one" Sam said and then Freddie ran into Carly's apartment and started saying that they had to do iCarly. "We know you came in 5 seconds too late" Sam said and then they ran upstairs. Then Freddie did the countdown and iCarly started. "Hey I'm Sam"

"And I'm Carly"

"AND THIS IS ICARLY!" The two girls exclaimed with a smile plastered on their faces.

"Okay well I would like to show you a video that an iCarly fan sent to us" Freddie said and then opened up the video after the video Sam spoke up. "Well I don't want our relationship to be like this I mean Freddie Carly can we all be friends again?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I don't want to leave you guys" Freddie said.

"Same here" Carly said, "Freddie come over here" she said and then Freddie switched to the B cam and Sam, Carly and Freddie were in a group hug. "See you guys next week!" Carly said and then they shut off iCarly.

"Sam I was also wondering will you please be my girlfriend again? I'm sorry for ignoring you" Freddie said and then Sam smiled.

"Of course I would love to be your girlfriend" Sam said but Carly was still hurt. She still loved Freddie but she was happy for her friends. "Congrats" she said with a fake smile. Then a few days later everything was back to normal. Well other than the fact that Melanie was there. "So wanna go to the mall?" Carly asked.

"I want to but Freddie and I are going to the meat museum" Sam said.

"Okay well you should probably leave because I'm going to the mall with Melanie" Carly said bitterly and then she and Melanie left. Sam went to Freddie's apartment and Freddie was getting dressed. "Oh sorry" Sam muttered as she walked into Freddie changing, he was shirtless and started to blush.

"Sam its okay lets go" Freddie said as her pulled a shirt on and left.

"Since when have you had a 6 pack?" Sam asked as she poked her boyfriend's belly.

"Since when have you walked in on shirtless dudes?" Freddie asked with a smile.

"I can't wait to learn about meat!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"Woah since when have you ever wanted to _learn_ about anything?" Freddie asked.

"Shut it nub" Sam said and then a few minutes later they were at the meat museum. "Can we go to the bacon exhibit first?" Sam asked she was acting like a little kid.

"Of course jeez you're acting like a little kid it's just meat" Freddie said and then Sam glared at him. "Sorry I didn't mean just meat I'm sorry" Freddie said.

"Shut up" Sam said with a smile and then they walked into a room that smelled like bacon. "Oh my god this smells so good" Sam said and there was someone giving free samples of bacon. "Come on Freddie let's get some bacon" she said as she pulled her boyfriend to the free samples of bacon. Then she took a bite of the bacon "OH MY GOD IT'S SO GOOD!" Sam cried.

"Calm down" Freddie said Sam had said that a bit too loud and people were staring.

"Sorry" Sam said embarrassedly and blushed.

"It's fine" Freddie said and then he noticed the person handing out the samples was staring at Sam. "I'm going to the bathroom stay here" Freddie commanded and Sam nodded her head. As soon as Freddie left the person giving out the free samples started talking. "So pretty cool that your brother took you here?" He asked.

"Well actually he isn't my brother-" Sam started but she was cut off.

"My name is Ethan so do you have a boyfriend?" Ethan asked as he stuck out his hand for Sam to shake it.

"My name is Sam and yes I do have a boyfriend he's the one who took me here" Sam said as she shook Ethan's hand and then Freddie walked up to Sam. "Come on don't you wanna go to ham?" He asked and Sam nodded her head with a huge smile.

"Nice meeting you Ethan!" Sam called as she walked off hand in hand with Freddie.

"You will be mine Sam" Ethan muttered as he watched Sam and Freddie walk off jealously.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:Sorry that I haven't updated in a while the internet has been messing up and this is like the first moment that I can grasp to update oh yeah the song that is towards the end is Taken by One Direction**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

After the meat museum Sam had went to Freddie's apartment. "Can I stay with you? Carly doesn't seem so found that I'm with you" Sam said Carly hadn't been so nice to her even though they were best friends. "Of course babe" Freddie said and then they walked to the Bushwell together. Then once Freddie and Sam arrived at the apartment T-bo was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey T-bo Sam's sleeping over" Freddie called over the TV.

"Just don't let her in my secret stash of cookies" T-bo said and then Sam perked up.

"Wait what stash of cookies?" Sam asked suddenly turning to her boyfriend.

"First off I'm not telling you where they are and second off T-bo those are MY COOKIES!" Freddie cried. "Ah whatever lets go to bed" Freddie said and then he and Sam went to his room. "I guess that you can sleep with me I mean my mom probably won't care as long as we still have clothes on" Freddie said and Sam giggled. Freddie went to the bathroom to change and then called, "THE TOP DRAWER HAS SOME OF YOUR CLOTHES INIT!" Sam walked over to the dresser and strangely enough there were some clothes. Sam grabbed some short sweat shorts and a purple tanks top. When Freddie walked out of the bathroom her had no shirt on and just some shorts. "Damn" Sam silently said to herself and Freddie chucked and said something that Sam couldn't quite make out. "Well goodnight" Sam said as she climbed into the bed and Freddie turned off the lights and went to bed. "I love you" he said.

"Love you too" Sam said and then Freddie kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

**ISUMMER**

Freddie woke up and saw his girlfriend still sleep. She was softly snoring with her hair to one side of her head. A few strands of hair were on her cheek but Freddie just thought that it made Sam look even more beautiful. Sam's body seemed to be moving at a steady beat but pretty soon there was a shriek from Carly's apartment and Freddie ran to get to her apartment. "CARLY WHAT'S WRONG?" Freddie cried.

"Well I was in the shower and then Spencer screamed there was a thud and then I saw a black figure leaving the apartment and Spencer was passed out right here!" Carly cried she was moments away from tears. Freddie noticed that Carly's white fluffy towel was on the floor so she was butt naked. His conscious saw no sexual attraction to her but his sub-conscious said otherwise. "Why are you staring?" Carly asked and then she realized that she was naked and then she blushed and picked up the towel to cover her body. "Could you call 911? I would like to get some clothes on" Carly said with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Oh yeah sure" Freddie said and then he went to the phone and dialed 911. When Sam woke up Freddie wasn't home. "Dammit Benson" she said and then got up. When she called Freddie there was no answer. Sam went to Carly's apartment but no one was home. When she went to the fridge there was a note taped to the ham that said, 'hey Sam sorry that we aren't home Spencer got knocked out so we are at the hospital just please come'

~Carly

P.S we are at Christ Hospital BTW

Sam left the apartment and ran straight to the hospital and immediately saw Carly and Freddie. Carly's eyes were bloodshot and Freddie's face was pale, "hey guys so what's going on?" Sam asked she was a bit nervous just because she saw the way that her friends looked.

"Spencer might be in a coma" Freddie said. Sam was speechless 'Spencer? In a coma?' She thought it was too much for Sam to bear. "Sammy are you okay?" Freddie asked he had concern in his eyes Sam was pale, paler than Carly usually is. When Sam didn't reply Freddie moved Sam over to sit down next to him. Then a nurse walked out and said, "Uhmm Spencer has been muttering someone's name he has woken up and wants to see Carly Shay?" She said and Carly stood up. The nurse and Carly walked off into the room, "you must be lucky? He said that he loves you more than anything." The nurse said with a warm smile.

"He's my older brother and my guardian" Carly said she didn't want the nurse to think that they were dating. As soon as they got to the room Carly ran to Spencer. He had a bandage over his head; there was a bruise on his cheek and stitches on his other one. "Spencer?" Carly asked softly there were tears in her eyes.

"No… sshhh …don't….. cry" Spencer said taking gasps between each word. He tried to sit up but fell back down. Then he grabbed Carly's head and tried to pull it down so he could kiss it. Then Spencer kissed her forehead and Carly smiled a little bit.

"Spencer?" Carly asked again quietly.

"I wanna see…." His voice trailed off. Carly started to cry what if she lost him forever? Then the nurse came in.

"Ms. Shay you have 5 more minutes" she said but Carly walked out She couldn't bear to see her brother in such a condition. As soon as Carly walked out she saw Sam in Freddie's arms crying. "Sam what's wrong?" She asked.

"I…...don't…..want-want him to….. _die_" Sam said in between sobs.

"Don't worry he won't Spencer is gonna be fine" Freddie cooed. "Carly is it gonna be alright if I take Sam home?" Freddie asked and Carly nodded her head. Freddie and Sam left and Carly went back to the room. When Carly opened the door she saw Spencer and a nurse making out, "WHAT THE HELL?" Carly cried at the top of her lungs. The nurse got up and Carly recognized her right away. It was Spencer's ex-girlfriend Mindy. Spencer and Mindy had been a break up make up couple and then Mindy pushed things too far of trying to get rid of Carly for once and for all by trying to get Carly to go to some school that was on a cruise. But it turned out that there was no cruise and Mindy was going to drop Carly off at some alley where some of Mindy's 'friends' would beat Carly to a pope. But the plan failed when Spencer heard a conversation going on between Mindy and her friends. "Spencer got a restraining order against you" Carly said.

"What the police don't know won't hurt them" Mindy said as she made her way back to Spencer. Carly walked over to the bed and pressed the _call for nurse_ button. Then another nurse came in, "yes Spencer? Do you need help?" She asked.

"Uhm no but I pressed it my brother has a restraining order against this woman" Carly said as she pointed to Mindy. "Her name is Mindy Brown."

"Mindy Brown? I thought that you got arrested for raping a patient 2 years ago" the nurse said and then she got out her Pear Phone. Then she called 911 and the police were there in 5 minutes. "Please I can't go back there!" Mindy cried as her wrist was grabbed by the police.

"Say it to the judge" the police man said and then he left with a hand cuffed Mindy. Carly went home only to find Freddie and Sam making out. "Take it outside" Carly said as she slammed the door close and then Sam got off of Freddie embarrassed. Then Mrs. Benson ran into the Shay apartment, the door knocking Carly over. "FREDWARD KARL BENSON!" She cried. "EXPLAIN THIS!" Mrs. Benson wailed as she held up a bra. Sam's face suddenly turned a bright pink that bra was a bit too familiar.

"Uhmm I don't know how that got there" Freddie lied he knew how that bra got into his room.

"Oh really so you don't know how this black lace bra got onto YOUR bedroom floor?" She demanded.

"Maybe it's yours" Freddie suggested.

"No my breasts haven't been this small since high school" she said and then Sam spoke up.

"The bra is mine okay?" She cried and then Mrs. Benson gasped.

"Fredward….." she started but she was lost for words.

"Freddie let me sleep with him after we went to the meat museum because it was too late for me to go home. So I guess when I saw that Spencer was in the hospital I forgot to put on a bra" Sam said her face was a bright red. Then Mrs. Benson threw the bra to Sam and then left. "Freddie I'm sorry" Sam said.

"It's okay I mean at least my mom let you explain yourself" Freddie said and then Carly spoke up.

"Woah that's MY bra!" She cried and snatched the bra out of Sam's hands.

"Oh no wonder it was too small for me" Sam said and then Carly's face turned pink.

"So are we gonna stop talking about bra's anytime soon? because if not I should go" Freddie said as he got up.

"Uhm could you go work on the iCarly website upstairs? It keeps crashing" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah sure" Freddie said as he went upstairs.

"Sam we need to talk" Carly said.

"Sure what's up kid?" Sam asked she could tell that something was wrong with Carly.

"I think that I still love Freddie. I mean I know that we're like best friends and I shouldn't have a crush on him but I've loved him since the 6th grade" Carly said and Sam was shocked an angry.

"Well why wouldn't you go after him if you 'loved' him so much? I mean you had so many chances to be with him and NOW when he's MY boyfriend you go after him?" Sam cried she was hurt and confused.

"Well it's not MY fault!" Carly cried.

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? NOW THAT FREDDIE'S TAKEN YOU SUDDENLY WANT HIM!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Then Sam ran off and Freddie came down.

"Carly you really need to stop" Freddie said and then he walked off. When Carly checked her email there was one from Sam. It was a link to a One Direction song. And Sam had written this is 'creddie's' song and then Carly clicked on the link. Then Carly listened to the song. And she really paid attention to the song-

_Now that you can't have me__  
__You suddenly want me__  
__Now that I'm with somebody else__  
__You tell me you love me__  
__I slept on your doorstep__  
__Begging for one chance__  
__Now that I finally moved on__  
__You say that you've missed me all along__Who do you think you are__  
__Who do you think I am__  
__You only loved to see me breaking__  
__You only want me cause I'm taken__  
__You don't really want my heart__  
__No, you just like to know you can__  
__Still be the one who gets it breaking__  
__You only want me when I'm taken__You're messing with my head__  
__Girl that's what you do best__  
__Saying there's nothing you won't do__  
__To get me to say it__  
__You're impossible to resist__  
__But I wouldn't bet your heart on it__  
__It's like I'm finally awake__  
__And you're just a beautiful mistake__Who do you think you are__  
__Who do you think I am__  
__You only loved to see me breaking__  
__You only want me cause I'm taken__  
__You don't really want my heart__  
__No, you just like to know you can__  
__Still be the one who gets it breaking__  
__You only want me when I'm taken__Thank you for showing me__  
__Who you are underneath__  
__No, thank you, I don't need__  
__Another heartless misery__  
__You think I'm doing this to make you jealous__  
__And I know that you hate to hear this__  
__But this is not about you anymore__Who do you think you are__  
__Who do you think I am__  
__You only loved to see me breaking__  
__You only want me cause I'm taken__  
__You don't really want my heart__  
__No, you just like to know you can__  
__Still be the one who gets it breaking__  
__You only want me when I'm taken__Now that you can't have me__  
__You suddenly want me_

'Oh my god' Carly thought. She suddenly realized that it was her and Freddie's song. Sam and Freddie were meant to be and who was she to ruin that? Carly ran out of the apartment to say sorry to her best friend.


	11. iConfess

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Carly had chased down Sam who had run to her home. Sam was very upset about Carly but Carly needed to say sorry. As soon as Sam had gotten to the door she most likely would have slammed the door shut in Carly's face but she looked exhausted. Carly's face was red and she was completely out of breath, "Sam…I'm…so…sorry….can…I…please…get…some…water?" Carly asked taking a breath between each word.

"Oh yeah of course come in" Sam said and then Carly walked in. Carly went straight to the fridge and got a bottle of water. "Listen Sam I'm sorry that I just did that to you I mean if you and Freddie are happily together then who am I to get in between that?" Carly asked with a smile.

"It's okay I over reacted I mean when you and Freddie were together I was so jealous but I have something to admit" Sam said she was ashamed of what she said.

"Yeah what is it?" Carly asked she was very concerned about her best friend.

"I had uhm well kind of broke you and Freddie up. That's why I told Freddie that story to break you two up and I was going to take the moment for granite and you know ask Freddie out, but when I saw how heartbroken you were I couldn't let myself do it" Sam said she was so upset that she would do something to her two best friends.

"Well I also have a confession when you and Freddie broke up for your first time I kind of saw you and Freddie together so I kind of started talking and I was trying to break you two up" Carly said she really needed to get that off of her chest. She knew that once she told Spencer and his babysitter/girlfriend those things then Sam and Freddie would think of themselves and then break up. "So you purposely broke me and Freddie up for your own selfish reasons?" Sam asked she was now getting angry.

"Well you broke me and Freddie up" Carly said she couldn't believe that Sam was mad about that when Sam had broken her and Freddie up.

"Well you two most likely wouldn't have lasted long anyways all of _your _boyfriends last only 2 days. The longest boyfriend that you've ever had was for a week!" Sam cried she could feel a fight coming on.

"Well at least…ARGH! I AM LEAVING!" Carly cried and then she left. But while Carly was leaving Sam said something, "YOU'RE GONNA END UP EXACTLY LIKE MY MOM. LONELY AND YOU'RE NEVER GONNA GET MARRIED AND YOU'RE GONNA BE A SLUT!" Sam screamed. Then Carly ran home. As soon as Carly got to her apartment she ran to her room and sobbed. 'Maybe it's true I mean maybe I am just a slut and gonna end up like Mrs. Puckett' Carly thought she sobbed harder, so hard she didn't hear her phone buzzing.

**ISUMMER**

Freddie was calling Carly, he was about to leave his apartment when he heard Carly crying and then she ran into her apartment. But there was no answer 'maybe Sam knows why Carly was crying' Freddie thought and then he called Sam. "Hello?" Sam weakly answered she had sounded like she was also crying. "Hey Sam why's Carly crying?" Freddie asked.

"Just come to my house" Sam said and then she hung up. Freddie left his apartment and went to Sam's apartment. Since the sun was going down Freddie didn't dare to take his car just in case someone would steal it. The only valuable thing that he had was his phone but who would beat him up just to take an old Pear Phone? As soon as Freddie got to Sam's house he went through the back door where Sam was sitting watching TV in the living area. "Sam! Why is Carly crying and why do you look like you were crying?" Freddie demanded.

"Freddie Spencer's dead" Sam said.

"Wait what? Is that why Carly was crying?" Freddie asked.

"No, we got in a fight. Someone from the hospital called everyone on Spencer's contacts Carly didn't answer but I did and I was the first one to hear the bad news" Sam said and then she was about to cry.

"We need to tell Carly well I need to how else is Carly supposed know?" Freddie asked and then he took his jacket and left.

**ISUMMER**

Carly went to the hospital to visit Spencer. Carly had baked some of Spencer's favorite cookies then she walked up to the secretary. "Hello my name is Carly Shay I am the sister of Spencer Shay and I would like to visit him" she said trying to smile but Carly was too sad to have a real smile.

"Oh honey he died" the secretary said trying to sound sympathetic but she really wasn't.

"Wait what do you mean by Spencer's dead?" Carly cried.

"He died yesterday in her sleep I'm sorry but at this time you are not allowed to see Spencer good day" the secretary said and then Carly slowly backed away from the desk.

"No, Spencer isn't dead you're lying!" Carly cried and then she ran to Spencer's room where some people were picking up his body. "NO! NO STOP SPENCER IS JUST SLEEP!" Carly screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran towards the men who were picking up his body. "Ma'am listen you are going to have to leave" one of the men said.

"NO SPENCER WAKE UP!" Carly screamed at the corpse.

"SECURITY!" Another one of the men screamed. Then someone who had a gold badge and a black suit walked up to Carly and picked her up off of Spencer. "NO LET ME GO! I DEMAND IT!" Carly screamed but they ignored her.

"Ma'am listen I'm sorry but he's dead and I'm going to have to ask you to leave this hospital" the security guard said once they were in the waiting room. Carly nodded her head and walked off she couldn't believe that Spencer was… dead. As Carly was driving home her sight was blurry from tears. 'Spencer once told me that when he dies he doesn't want me to cry, he wants me not to worry' Carly thought to herself. And then she started to cry again. As soon as Carly got home she ran to her room and started to sob in her room. She was completely heartbroken then her phone buzzed it was Sam. "Hello?" Carly asked.

"Yeah Carls I'm sorry okay?" Sam asked hoping that her friend would forgive her.

"No not okay. I can't keep having these fights that put our friendship in jeopardy. One of these days we aren't going to be friends again and I don't know if I want our friendship to be like this." Carly said.

"Like what?" Sam asked she was confused on what Carly was saying.

"I mean this weak fragile pity excuse of a friendship" Carly said. "I'm sorry but I don't know if we can be friends anymore" Carly said. Then she suddenly felt an empty feeling in her stomach.

"Well okay but remember if you need anything and I mean anything I'm here for you" Sam said and then she hung up. Carly hung up her phone and started to break down into sobs. She didn't want her summer to be like this. It was Carly's last summer before what was supposed to be the best year of her life but things weren't looking so good for her right now.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

It was a few days after Spencer's death and Carly hadn't left her house let alone left her room. It was the day of iCarly but Carly couldn't do iCarly she was too upset. Freddie walked into the apartment with a few chords in his hand, "so how are we supposed to do iCarly?" He asked Sam, who was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know" Sam said as she started playing with a fork.

"Where's Melanie?" Freddie asked he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Oh Melanie? She's in New York she usually spends her summer with her best friend and they go to New York. But Melanie and her best friend got in a huge fight so Melanie felt like she needed to do something so the day before Spencer died Melanie went to New York to fix her friendship" Sam explained and then she put her fork down.

"That's cheesy… come on we need to do iCarly" Freddie said as he headed upstairs and Sam followed. In the iCarly studio everything was set up the cameras and lights. Freddie had started his camera while Sam stood in front of it, "In 5…4…3…" Freddie was cut off.

"NO turn off the camera!" Sam cried but the camera was already started.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"Because our best friend is in her room as fragile as broken glass and we're doing some _stupid _web show!" Sam cried.

"Sam I don't know maybe we shouldn't bother Carly-" Freddie started but was cut off again by Sam.

"Just turn off the damn camera!" Sam cried forgetting that she was on a kids web show and then Freddie turned off the camera and then she ran to Carly's room followed by Freddie. When Sam had picked the lock (it only took her 2 seconds a new record.) She had run into the room with a broken Carly. Carly's eyes were blood shot and puffy her face was pale and sickly and Carly was so weak and super skinny. "CARLY!" Sam had cried Carly was just laying there.

"Go away I wish to feel this pain, I wish to be sad" Carly said she almost sounded Goth!

"Freddie pick Carly up! I'm making this girl a sandwich" Sam cried and then Freddie picked up Carly's limb body down the stairs. Once they got down stairs Freddie had sat Carly down and Sam had already made a sandwich. "Okay Carly you have to eat this alright?" Sam asked she was trying to be as nice as possible.

"No I'm not hungry!" Carly cried she didn't want to eat or live she wanted to die. "And besides you guys are only doing this out of pity Sam you're not a true friend and Freddie you're just doing this because your stupid girlfriend is forcing you to!" Carly cried and then she ran upstairs.

"Now what?" Sam cried she was freaking out because her best friend was in this condition.

"I think that I've got an idea" Freddie said. "How good of a singer are you from a scale from 1-10? 1 being the worst and 10 being the best" Freddie asked.

"Uhm 10?" Sam said/asked.

"Here come on" Freddie said as he pulled out a hand. And then Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and then Freddie lead Sam to an old playground. "Here you've seen Toy Story right?" Freddie asked as he let go of his girlfriend's hand.

"Yeah sure plenty of times" Sam responded.

"You know the song You've got a friend in me?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah sure"

"I've got an idea how about you start the video by singing it and then you know you ask iCarly fans to post videos of then saying how much they love Carly?" Freddie asked and then Sam smiled.

"Okay let's do this" Sam replied with a grin. Then Freddie got out his Pear Phone.

"Hey guys! What's up? Well this video is dedicated to my best friend Carly Shay she's going through something and I would like to sing a little something" Sam said and then she took a gulp and started to sing-

"_You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__When the road looks rough ahead__  
__And you're miles and miles__  
__From your nice warm bed__  
__You just remember what your old pal said__  
__Boy, you've got a friend in me__  
__Yeah, you've got a friend in me___

_You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too__  
__There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you__  
__We stick together and can see it through__  
__Cause you've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me___

_Some other folks might be__  
__A little bit smarter than I am__  
__Bigger and stronger too__  
__Maybe__  
__But none of them will ever love you__  
__The way I do, it's me and you__  
__Boy, and as the years go by__  
__Our friendship will never die__  
__You're gonna see it's our destiny__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me__  
__You've got a friend in me._ Now I would like for you guys to tell us how much you love your best friend or Carly! Well bye love peace and applesauce!" Sam said happily and then Freddie stopped the video.

"Wow you're a great singer" He said with a smile and then Sam blushed a little bit.

"Well I try" she said with a smile and then Freddie went home. He was going to edit the video and then upload it on SplashFace and on the iCarly website. Freddie took the footage and edited it so it looked perfect. Then Freddie put it on the iCarly website. A few hours later there were millions of views and comments. There were already lots of video responses and they were all positive.

Carly had seen what Freddie and Sam did she couldn't help but smile at how sweet her friends were to her. But she didn't know if she should risk being their friends again. Carly was much happier in her room all day then her phone started to buzz, "hello?" Carly asked.

"Hey it's Sam" Sam said.

"Ugh leave me alone!" Carly cried she was tired of talking to Sam and Freddie or anyone she wanted to be alone.

"Is this what Spencer would want? You to be trapped in your room all day ignoring the two people who care about you the most? Being all depressed and not eating?" Sam demanded. "Is this how Spencer would want you to be or would he want you to be happy and live your life to the most to all capacity? Or to stay in some room smelling it up like you're just some weak, useless creature?" Sam asked she wasn't angry she was just trying to get her best friend back to her bubbly bouncy self.

"No Spencer wouldn't want this… I'm gonna leave my room and go outside to face the world!" Carly cried suddenly getting up.

"Good job but first clean yourself up and I mean a looong shower, brush your teeth for like 10 minutes and then shower again and make sure you fix your hair" Sam said she wanted Carly to face the world again but not in that state. Carly chuckled.

"Alright I'll see you in an hour or so and I'm gonna walk!" Carly proudly said.

"Yeah but it would be too dangerous for you to come to my house how about we meet at the groovy smoothies?" Sam asked she knew that since it was almost sunset so she knew that Carly would be beaten up. Sam hung up her phone and Carly did the same thing she was gonna be ready to face the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I feel like this chapter was rushed I hate this chapter but it's the last one you might need to get a tissue box if you get really emotional really easy and please R&R but NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

At the Groovy Smoothies Carly wasn't herself. It was like Carly was depressed or something. Every time Carly would laugh it would be like a hollow tree something from Carly was missing. "So Carly…." Sam started she wasn't sure on what to say. Carly would try to carry on as if everything was normal but it was obvious that things weren't. "I'm sorry I can't do this. I'm too sad I can't do this" Carly said and then she walked off. Sam didn't know what to do maybe it was best for her to let Carly do her thing it had only been 2 days since Spencer's death. Maybe she was pushing her too far. Sam had left too and sat down at a swing at the old playground. The chain was rusted and the paint on the seat was faded but she still sat down but then it started to rain. So Sam just sat in the rain and then a car drove up it was Freddie's. "Sam what are you doing in this rain?" He asked.

"I was just sitting please Freddie sit with me" Sam said with a smile and Freddie shrugged and sat down.

"My mom is gonna freak but also you're gonna get sick" Freddie said with a smile and Sam chuckled.

"One of the things that I don't get is kissing in the rain" she suddenly said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Like in romantic movies they always kiss in the rain but wouldn't it be really gross to have wet lips together?" Sam asked it would kind of be gross.

"I guess… but do you wanna see what it all is about?" Freddie asked and then he stood up and pulled Sam into a kiss. As soon as Sam pulled away Sam had a goofy expression on her face. "I guess that was kind of nice" Sam replied.

"So it wasn't gross?" Freddie asked he was now smirking.

"Not really it was actually kind of sweet you know risking getting sick by kissing in the rain." Sam said with a huge grin. "Just kiss me again" she said and then Freddie pulled Sam into another kiss. And then they started to French kiss. Then they made out but then after a few minutes they stopped. "That was intense" Freddie said with a goofy grin.

"More intense than when I kissed you at the lock in?" Sam challenged.

"Nothing will be more intense than that" Freddie said with a smile and Sam chuckled and sat back down on the swing. "Sammy lets go it's really cold out here and we could get the flu and who gets the flu in the summer?" Freddie asked and then Sam shrugged and got into Freddie's car. When Freddie dropped Sam off Sam ran into her house and took a nice warm shower and Freddie did the same thing as soon as he got to his apartment. During Freddie's shower he heard the door creek, "Mom! Go away!" He cried.

"Freddie it's me Carly. I'm sorry for walking in on you but I think that I've finally found out what was missing in my life" Carly said as she looked around Freddie's room.

"Oh okay cool beans Carls" Freddie said.

"Did you just say cool beans? Okay well whatever I've lost love I've never had love in my life that's what I'm missing" Carly said as she started to play with Freddie's Galaxy Wars action figures.

"Oh well awesome could you leave?" Freddie asked he wasn't sure why but he was rushing Carly out of his apartment.

"What are you hiding? Did you and Sam have sex?" Carly asked.

"HELL NO CARLY! JUST GET OUT!" Freddie cried he realized that there was something missing, something that was there before was gone. Carly had sadly left the Benson apartment and then went to Sam's house. She found Sam in her room blow drying her hair. "Hey Carls why are you here?" Sam asked as she turned off the blow dryer, "Freddie has been acting weird" Carly said.

"Oh me and Freddie just made out in the rain no biggie" Sam said with a smile and then Carly sighed and sat down.

"Something is missing in this friendship it's like I don't know but I don't think that we are meant to be friends: Carly said.

"Come on give it a week and then we can see if we're supposed to be friends" Sam said with a smile.

"UGH! Deal with it I don't want to be your friend it's just gonna have to be you and Freddie alright?" Carly asked. She was getting really annoyed that Sam couldn't let go. "Okay listen I really need to just leave for a while clear my head and trying to see what I should do" Carly said honestly she really wasn't sure if she was ready for friends again. Then Carly left she knew that there was gonna be a fight. It had been a few days since Carly had ended her friendship and her life was a living hell. She sighed she hated her life no friends and her brother was dead. Carly looked at an old photo of her Freddie and Sam. 'Maybe I made the wrong choice you know ending my friendship with Sam and Freddie' she thought one night. Carly couldn't sleep something was missing in her life but she couldn't figure out what it was. She felt like she was on an episode of Figure it out she had to fill out the blanks. And there were clues but she still couldn't figure it out. Carly was now on her computer. And set a status update, _Can't sleep and iCarly_tech_boy and Momma_luvs_ham I think that I've made the wrong choice will you guys be my friends again?_ Carly waited for someone to IM her. 'Who am I kidding?' She thought. 'I ended out friendship for no reason Sam and Freddie will never be my friends again I took their kindness for granite. I mean I tried to steal Freddie from Sam they don't want me no one does' Carly thought she had thought things like this before but now she felt completely unwanted Carly sighed and then she shut off her computer. 'No one loves me or wants be I'm just taking up more space on this earth.' She thought bitterly. Carly's self esteem went down she had none. Carly left her bedroom and went to the elevator. Then she went on the top floor. She looked around at what her life was. She took one last look of the world that she will no longer live in. Then Carly looked down it was surprisingly busy for Seattle it was midnight Carly jumped down from the balcony. As Carly fell she forced herself to look around She heard horns honking and then Carly landed on the ground. She had landed hard she knew that she would die Carly started to laugh, she laughed like a manic. "I'M GONNA BE WITH SPENCER!" She screamed and then her eyes fluttered closed. One last time of her eyes closing. Sam had gotten a phone call from an unknown caller ID, "Hello?" She groggily asked.

"Hi this is Lila from the hospital" she said Sam's heart stopped. It was the same person who reported Spencer's death, "yeah well what do you want?" Sam asked she wasn't looking forward to knowing who had died today.

"Yes Carly Shay has died" Lila said and then the whole world stopped for Sam. 'I was a horrible friend anyways I probably lead her to death' Sam thought then she dropped her phone and ran to Freddie's apartment and then she banged on the door. "BENSON OPEN UP!" She cried and then Freddie groggily opened the door. He only had some shorts on and his hair was messy.

"What?" Freddie asked he was tired and it was 2 AM this better be good.

"Carly's dead!" Sam cried and then Freddie ran out Freddie and Sam ran to the hospital and I lady was typing away. "Where's Carly Shay?" Sam demanded.

"Room 436" the secretary lazily said it was obvious that no one was supposed to see Carly but since neither Freddie nor Sam were thinking straight they didn't think about that. Sam and Freddie ran into the room and saw Carly's corpse it was so pale. "NOOOO!" Sam screamed as she ran to Carly's dead body. It was so cold and peaceful.

"Sam she's dead" Freddie said putting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder. But Sam refused to believe that Carly was just pulling a prank. "Come on Carly you've pulled this prank long enough it's not funny anymore" Sam said as she slightly shook her best friends' body.

"Sam…" Freddie started.

"WHAT?" Sam screamed she didn't know what Freddie was going to say but she didn't care.

"SHE'S DEAD!" Freddie yelled.

"NO SHE ISN'T!

"YES SHE IS!"

"NO!"

"YES!" Freddie screamed and then Sam started to cry wait no starch that she started to sob. Sam Puckett was sobbing. "I'm sorry but everyone has their time and right now is Carly's time to die" Freddie his voice was a lot less harsh. "Do you want me to stay here or go home?" Freddie asked he wasn't sure if his girlfriend wanted to be alone or not.

"Just leave" Sam said and Freddie left. Around 5 in the morning Sam had started to walk home it was still dark since the sun doesn't rise until 5:30. While Sam was walking home some dude walked up to her, "hey there Sammy" he said.

"Do I know you?" Sam asked and then she got a better look of his face. "ETHAN! From the meat museum!" Sam cried.

"Hey Sammy come here I can tell that you're weak right now huh?" Ethan asked with an evil grin.

"Yeah someone could probably beat me up right now" Sam said in that same joking manner. Then Ethan grabbed Sam's hands. Before she knew it she was being raped. Then Sam's ass was red and beaten and her back was bruised. Sam was threw into the street, "I love you Sammy" Ethan said with a smirk. And then he walked off. Then a truck came by. Sam screamed and before she knew it she was ran over but Sam thought that she deserved it. As soon as the truck ran over Sam she died instantly. Freddie got a phone call around 10:00 AM reporting Sam's death. Then it was on the 6'o clock news. Freddie couldn't believe that Sam Puckett had been raped and killed. 'This was my entire fault' he thought. 'If I stayed with Sam and drove her home then she would be alive and I wouldn't feel so depressed' he thought. For the next few days Freddie stayed in his room for weeks he didn't come out. Mrs. Benson quit begging Freddie to come out because he wasn't going to. Freddie was now a sickly pale and he was too weak to even stand up. Freddie would occasionally cut himself. But one day Freddie felt pain he felt like a worthless piece of shit. Freddie took a knife that he was cutting himself with and pointed it towards his heart. Freddie stabbed himself. Then he took one last look of what his world had became to be, took one last breath and closed his eyes for the last time.

**THE**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: A sad ending I hate this chapter so much though grrr **


	14. iNew Ending

**A/N: Since no one liked my last ending I will do this one that's much more happy and cheesy. Please R&R BUT I AM TELLING YOU NO FLAMES!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT DAN! Therefore I do not own iCarly**

Sam had seen Carly's profile update so she decided to go o the Bushwell. Sam couldn't sleep either so why not go to Carly's apartment. Once Sam got there she went straight to Carly's room but it was empty. On Carly's pillow was a suicide note-

_Dear Sam and Freddie,_

_Sorry but I'm killing myself not much to it so bye! _

_~Carly_

_P.S_ _I wrote this note at 1:14 AM_

Sam looked at the time it was only 1:15. 'If I hurry I can stop Carly from doing this' Sam thought and then she ran to the elevator and went to the top floor just in time because then she saw Carly on the balcony about to jump. "CARLY NO!" Sam screamed and then Carly froze. "Carly please no I want to be your friend" Sam said with a smile.

"Okay well come here I need to give you a hug" Carly said as she stepped down from the ledge. Sam walked over to Carly and gave her a hug they hugged for about a minute before Sam pulled away. "Carls maybe w can't be as close friends as we use to but maybe we could be good friends" Sam said with a huge grin.

"Yeah maybe… you could sleep over with me if you want" Carly replied she also had a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay" Sam said and then they went to Carly's apartment. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and when Carly answered it. Freddie was there, there were bags under his eyes and his hair was messy, "Hey Carls" Freddie said with a weak smile.

"Freddie if you don't wanna be my friend then it's fine me and Sam can be friends" Carly said with a sad smile.

"No I want to be your friend I thought that you would NEVER ask I mean really I think that we should just be friends and stuff" Freddie said with a smile.

"Gimmie a hug" Carly said with a small smile and then they hugged each other then Freddie walked in. For the rest of the night the three teens talked and talked. "Man I cannot believe that you dated Germy" Sam said with a huge smile.

"It was a dare and if I didn't do it then I would be kicked out of the game" Carly replied. They were talking about a time Carly was playing truth or dare with a few friends and Wendy had dared Carly to go out with Germy Jeremy for a whole week.

"But still why would you date him? I would just drop out" Freddie said he couldn't believe that Carly would do that.

"Of course you would you're a dude" Carly said with a playful smile and then Freddie chuckled.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Freddie said with a genuine smile. Then they all chatted the night away. Around 5:00 AM they were all ready to sleep. "I'm glad that we are all friends again" Carly said and then she pulled Sam and Freddie into a hug and then went to bed. Everything was looking great for Sam, Freddie, and Carly so let's just leave our ending at this happiness.

**THE**

**END**

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you liked this ending much better and if you didn't then tough nuts to you!**


End file.
